JJ Pt 30
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: The third and final part for JJ's story. This is part of a series but i dont think it would be too confusing if you havn't read the others. R&R, tell me what you think and of course enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this isn't really a surprise anymore lols anyways to old fans welcome back and to new welcome aboard this is the third and last part of JJ's story. So R&R and tell me what you think and as always enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, just my oc's

Chapter One

A quiet swishing sound tugged on JJ's consciousness a second before the blinding light assaulted his eyes. He sat up bracing himself on his elbows before narrowing his golden eyes at his sister. Jessica stood at the window letting her hands fall away from the curtains, she gave her brother an amused grin before leaving the room laughing quietly. JJ dropped back against the pillow groaning about annoying little sisters. He forced himself to get up and take a shower before throwing on a pair of dark denim jeans and a white shirt. He grabbed his phone and replied to the message, before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen where his sister and mother were making breakfast.

He sat down at the table where Clary pushed a plate of bacon and eggs towards him. Jessica sat beside him and he turned to narrow his eyes showing his irritation at her morning routine of blinding him awake. She laughed before turning to her own breakfast. He wasn't all that made, well he was but he couldn't stay mad at his sister. JJ's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to reply before putting it away again.

"Who are you texting?" Clary asked, leaning against the counter.

"Kristy." JJ answered before taking a sip of his juice.

"Just the other day it was Monica." Clary pointed out.

"Mom, your son is a harlot." Jessica declared.

"Oh, that hurt, right here." JJ said pointing to his heart before standing and messing up his sisters hair.

"Stop it JJ! I have a date tonight!" Jessica objected smoothing her hair down. JJ rose an eyebrow at that.

"Who said you could date?!" Jace demanded walking into the kitchen.

JJ dropped his dishes in the sink before hoping up on the counter to watch the scene play out before him. He was silently echoing his fathers ideas, his sister was too young to date.

"I did." Clary said settling down next to Jace for breakfast. JJ's eyebrow rose again.

"She's too young to date." Jace argued.

"I agree." JJ spoke up. Jessica narrowed her eyes at her older brother. Jace glanced at his son before turning his attention back to his wife.

"I disagree, she's responsible enough to handle going out on a date." Clary said.

"Thank you!" Jessica said narrowing her eyes at JJ daring him to object. He did of course but he wasn't going to repeat it.

It became obvious that it was going to be a long running argument. JJ hopped off the counter and went to his room and brushed his teeth before heading for the piano. He had learned to play sitting with his father next to him. He had to admit he was good. He settled on the bench and brushed his fingers across the keys before settling into a rhythm. The piano was a nice escape, he could sit and play, there was nothing, no demons threatening humans, no stress, no worries. Just his fingers floating over the keys and the melody soothing him. JJ played until footsteps broke him out of his trance.

"I agreed to the date." Jace said sliding on to the bench next to JJ. Jace picked up the song where his son paused playing alone before JJ joined again playing the echo to his fathers tune.

"Twenty dollars if you follow your sister on the date, fifty if you don't get caught." Jace bribed without opening his eyes, still playing the tune.

"Deal." JJ said, he intended to follow anyway but he wasn't going to turn down the money.

"Good." Jace said as the song came to a close. He stood and left the room.

JJ stood and covered the piano before pulling on his shoes and running a brush through his curls. Sometimes he thought the curls were an arrow making people take a second look. Angel, the last girl he dated had called him. Well she was half right JJ thought with a grin before heading down the hall towards the front door.

"I'm going to Max's house!" JJ called over his shoulder waiting for his mother to acknowledge that she heard him.

He opened the door and headed down the sidewalk. Mundanes rushed past him heading for school or work. He didn't envy them, he had tried high school, because Clary wanted them to give it a try. It didn't last long. The boys were either trying to get him to join every sport because he was fast or they were making fun of him and calling him the golden boy. He didn't put up with that very long. He was thrown out officially for the several fights he had gotten into, too many boys flirting with his sister.

He came up to his cousin's house, Uncle Alec let him in informing him that Max was still in bed. Not for much longer JJ decided before opening the door to Max's room and yanking the curtain's aside blind his cousin. Max let out an irritated growl and JJ laughed, he could see the appeal to waking someone up like that.

"Jessica is going out on a date." JJ said after Max got out of the shower.

"So is Mel. Jessica and Mel are meeting at Taki's before they go on their dates..." he trailed off at the look on his Parabati's face.

"Oh no JJ, don't even think about it." Max said with a sigh.

"About what?" JJ asked faking innocence.

"I would have fallen for that, if I hadn't grown up with you." Max said

"Don't sabotage your sister's date." Max continued.

"I'm just going to follow them." JJ argued.

"oh..." Max said blushing.

"Busted, spill it." JJ said resting his back against the wall.

"Dad might be paying me fifty to follow." Max said.

"Alec right?" JJ clarified getting a nod from Max.

"And Magnus?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"A hundred to leave them alone." Max admitted. JJ laughed in response, it was just like his uncles. Max and JJ spent the day hanging out and sparing until the sun started to settle. Max reluctantly decided to go to Taki's with JJ and spy on their sisters.

"Seriously though how weird is it to open a textbook and see your parents and uncles names and faces." Max continued as they entered Taki's the familiar smell greeting them.

"One day I'll be in those textbooks." JJ responded eyes searching the crowd. Max didn't doubt it, he knew his parabati would do great things, he was just along for the ride. He didn't think he would be great like his father.

"Their not here yet." JJ said sliding into a booth pulling Max out of his thoughts. Max dropped into the seat across from him and they continued their conversation.

"What the heck? JJ what are you doing?!" Jessica demanded green eyes narrowing in anger.

"Eating dinner with my Parabati." JJ replied gold eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I believe you." She responded sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Aunt Isabelle is over, shes cooking." JJ lied smoothly, a small pang of guilt hitting him and he curled his fingers around his cup and pushed it away.

"Oh." Jessica nodded doubts relieved.

"How's your date going?" JJ asked.

"It hasn't started yet." She answered stealing a fry off of her brothers plate.

"Oh, where are you going?" JJ asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We're goi- nice try JJ." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"It was worth a shot." JJ shrugged at his parabati.

"Is this seat taken?" JJ and Max turned towards the voice. A girl with long curly black hair stood at the end of the table dark eyes locked on JJ's face.

"It's all yours." JJ said giving the girl a charming smile before sliding over closer to the wall.

"I'm Satrina Kali, but you can call me Trina." The girl whispered leaning closer.

"Hmm, have we met?" JJ asked the name was pulling at a memory but he just couldn't figure out why.

"No, I think I'd remember a face as handsome as the angels themselves." Satrina replied.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." JJ answered smirking at the girl.

"My date decided he would rather chase some make up covered stiletto wearing slut." Satrina pouted.

"His loss then, you're too good for him, you need someone who appreciates you." JJ answered his arm slipping around the girl.

"Someone like you?" Satrina questioned placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm certainly appreciative." JJ said reaching down and pulling her hand towards his face and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"You got a name?" She asked.

"You can call me JJ, you got a phone number?" JJ asked.

"Of course." She said holding out her hand. JJ handed her his phone where she entered her name and number before sending herself a text.

"Slick." JJ commented with a grin.

"I had to have a way to get ahold of you, to remind you how worth it I am." She whispered. JJ smirked she had read him well. She tucked his phone back into his pocket. She pulled her hand back startled as JJ narrowed his eyes into a glare and let out a low growl.

"Excuse me, I need to go." JJ said motioning impatiently for Satrina to move out of the booth, his eyes still locked on the front of the restaurant.

Satrina moved out-of-the-way and watched as JJ pushed through the now crowded restaurant. She watched as he followed behind a girl and a boy who were oblivious to the attention. Max turned back to look at JJ then back at the girl still standing by the seat.

"It's his sister." Max assured the girl.

"I'm not concerned." She said a grin tugging on her lips.

"Wait, shit is Jessica with.." Max trailed off into a string of curses before standing and hurrying after JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a little while, I'm glad to see so many reviewers from my other JJ stories, Finals are crazy but its almost over, so as always R&R and Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: This is obvious by now, I only own the ocs

Chapter Two

"Don't... do anything... rash." Max gasped out when he finally caught up with JJ.

"Who me? Rash? Why I never..." JJ spoke trailing off eyes locked on his little sisters date.

"Right." Max said Skeptically.

"Promise." Max demanded.

"Fine. I promise." JJ replied rolling his eyes at his cousin and Parabati.

"Good. I have to go find Mel." Max said turning to head back the way he came.

"I knew you couldn't resist." JJ said smirking at Max. Max replied with a shrug and hurried back towards Taki's.

JJ walked behind his sister and her date. Chris. Just thinking about him made him angry. He hated Chris, he had hated him since they were kids. He watched with narrowed eyes as the couple walked into the Pizza King. He waited allowing a few more people to pass in front of him before entering.

JJ slipped in waiting in line. The couple placed their orders, Chris paying, before moving to find a table. JJ got to the cashier a few minutes later. He only ordered a coke and took it before moving past his sister and sitting a few tables back to keep an eye on the couple.

It seemed innocent enough. They were just eating and talking. JJ was torn, half of him wanted the date to go badly so his sister would find someone else, but the other half wanted his sister to have a nice first date. Jessica giggled, JJ rolled his eyes surely Chris couldn't have anything funny to say, the guy was a jerk.

JJ took a sip of his coke. At first he recoiled it tasted weird. He knew it was soda but he usually avoided it preferring to drink water. He took another sip finally deciding that it had some decent qualities, at least it wasn't terrible. The date was pretty boring so far, JJ sighed. The couple stood getting ready to leave. He followed several feet behind, pausing to drop his near full cup in the trash can.

He walked along silently following. They came up to a movie theater. JJ groaned, there would be kissing, a dark theater equaled kissing. JJ got in line a few people behind him. His sister and her _date _made it to the cashier. JJ strained over the noise of the moviegoers trying to hear which movie they were seeing. He made it to the cashier a few minutes later.

"I need one ticket to the same movie as the couple that was up here a few minutes ago." JJ said guessing it was probably a horror flick.

"That your girlfriend?" The guy asked looking almost eager for a bit of gossip to make his job a bit more interesting.

"Sister." JJ said making a face at the cashier.

"Oh." The guy said losing interest and printing out the ticket.

JJ took his ticket and walked in ignoring the offer for popcorn at half price with the purchase of a large drink. He found the theater easily he noticed the movie wasn't a horror flick but a romance. He sighed and walked in spotting his sister and Chris near the middle. JJ took a seat a few rows behind them and leaned back to watch the previews.

A preview for the scariest movie of the year played out on the screen. Maybe he would come back when that movie played, maybe with Trina. The theater continued to fill as it got closer to the start of the movie. He glanced over at the girl who sat almost shyly next to him. The lights went out and the movie started. The main character was a man who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. JJ sighed it was going to be a long movie.

JJ's eyes narrowed as Chris yawned and stretched putting his arm around Jessica. Chris was using one of the oldest tricks to put the moves on his little sister. JJ frowned, that wasn't happening. He glanced around looking for something to use as a projectile, his eyes fell on the shy girl sitting next to him.

"Mind if I have some of this?" JJ asked motioning towards her popcorn.

"Oh.. Um sure?" The girl said blushing in the dim light from the screen.

"Thanks." JJ said taking a handful.

JJ faced forward again and tossed the handful at the back of Chris' head before ducking below the seat.

Chris whipped around eyes searching for the culprit. His eyes landed on the couple sitting one row behind himself and Jessica.

"What the hell is your problem?! I'm trying to enjoy the movie!" Chris demanded standing now.

JJ peeked over the top of the seat in front of him and let out a quiet laugh. The shy girl giggled and leaned down asking what he was doing speaking over the yelling coming from a few rows in front of them.

"My sister is out on a date with that guy." JJ whispered back, grinning up at the girl. The girl replied with a smile. The yelling soon stopped and JJ got back into his seat next to the girl.

"What's your name?" JJ asked.

"Tiffany." The girl answered blushing again.

"Tiffany, do you want to come back next week and see a movie with me?" He asked.

"Um, yes, I would like that." The girl nodded her cheeks growing red again. She took a marker out of the purse beside her and wrote her number on his arm.

"Cool." JJ said giving her a smile before turning back to the movie.

JJ's eyes narrowed again. Chris was leaning over getting ready to kiss his sister.

"Can I have your bucket?" He asked quickly waiting only long enough to get the nod of the Tiffany's head.

JJ grabbed the bucket quickly figuring the weight, he tossed the popcorn bucket in an arch sending popcorn flying. It landed upside down on Chris' head. JJ made a noise of triumph before ducking behind the seat again. Tiffany let out a giggle she quickly covered her mouth and ducked behind the seat with JJ.

"Hi there." JJ whispered, grinning as Chris began yelling at the guy from before.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tiffany spoke giggling. JJ winked in response.

"Do you suppose this counts as sabotage?" JJ asked tilting his head.

"No, just some harmless fun." Tiffany whispered before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

JJ froze startled for a moment, he wasn't expecting that. He quickly came to his senses running his tongue over Tiffany's lip. She opened her mouth granting him entrance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring. He felt her fingers slip into his hair he smiled into the kiss before tilting his head changing the angle of the kiss. He pulled back giving them time to catch their breath.

He noticed with a start that they were on the floor between the seats. It was strangely quiet. He slid back into his seat pulling Tiffany with him. That had never happened to him before. He had never lost track of where he was before.

"Okay, now it counts as sabotage." Tiffany said nodding her head towards the theater worker leading his sister and Chris out of the theater.

JJ let out a curse and a groan before standing ready to follow them.

"Wait, are we still on for next week?" Tiffany asked uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Of course." JJ answered suddenly wanting to make that look go away.

"I'll call you." JJ added leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek before hurrying after his sister.

He made it outside of the theater, he found his sister walking hand in hand with Chris. JJ sighed glancing back towards the movie theater he followed silently. They headed for the park, JJ hurried behind. They entered the park. JJ glanced around there wasn't anyone else in sight the park was dark and empty.

He jumped up slipping between the branches of the tree. He moved from tree to tree keeping pace with the couple walking on the ground below. The couple came to a stop under the tree and JJ paused with them standing silently above them.

"It's dark, I think I should head home." Jessica said leaning against the tree and glancing around the deserted park.

"I think we should stay here." Chris said leaning closer.

"No. I'm going home." Jessica said her voice firmer.

"No. Your staying here." Chris said his tone no longer friendly, he pressed closer pinning Jessica against the tree. Jessica whimpered at the rough hold attempting to free herself.

JJ dropped out of the tree landing silently behind Chris. Jessica's eyes widened looking over her date's shoulder. JJ tapped Chris on the shoulder looking murderous. Chris spun around eyes narrowed at the interruption. JJ punched him in the face flooring him with a single hit. Chris hit the ground hard.

"I never though I'd be thankful that you're so overprotective" Jessica said stepping over her date and wrapping her arms around her brother.

"I've wanted to do that for years." JJ said returning the hug glaring down at Chris.

"Let's get home." JJ said as the hug ended.

"I think I want to go over to Mel's" Jessica said.

"I'll walk you." JJ said walking along side her as they left the park.

"Sorry about the popcorn by the way." JJ said as they walked.

"Wait that was you?!" Jessica demanded coming to a stop on the sidewalk.

"It could have been worse." JJ said continuing to walk.

"Worse how?! We were thrown out of the movie theater!" Jessica said catching up to her brother.

"It could have been a soda." JJ said grinning.

"You would have ruined my outfit?!" Jessica asked voice rising.

"He was going to kiss you!" JJ defended crossing his arms as they reached Magnus and Alec's apartment.

"You're impossible!" Jessica shouted before ringing the bell.

Max opened the door and jumped out-of-the-way as Jessica hurried past him calling for Mel and Magnus.

"Dad! I'm going to JJ's!" Max called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind himself.

"So, she busted you?" Max asked as they walked towards the institute.

"No, I busted me." JJ said rolling his eyes.

"Wait? What?" Max asked.

JJ explained his evening from start to finish on the walk to the institute. He remembered to put Tiffany's number into his phone, after he told Max about her. They entered the institute to alarms going off.

"Dad!" JJ called over the alarms.

"Mom!" He called after not getting a response from Jace.

"Their not here!" Max shouted over the alarms handing JJ the note he had found in the kitchen.

JJ read over the note, his parents had went out together for the night. He made his way to the library and answered the alarm stating that the New York institute would respond.

"Maybe we should call someone." Max said as they headed for the weapons room.

"It's fine, I'm sure we can handle it, we've had plenty of training." JJ brushed off the protest.

Max frowned shooting his Parabati a worried look as he drew the runes on JJ, turning to allow JJ to mark him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I know it has been a long time, I have been busy. I won't bore you with all of the details. I have a new writing program so bear with me. Is anyone still reading this? I wouldn't blame you if you weren't as always R&R and of Course enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own TMI

Chapter Three.

Max followed his parabati through the dark streets, they moved quickly, silently and invisible to the human eye. JJ was his parabati and his cousin and of course his best friend but that didn't mean that he always agreed with him. This was a prime example of disagreement. JJ believed they had enough training to handle this threat alone. Max felt differently, he wished he had even half of his parabati's confidence.

JJ came to a sudden stop in front of Max his eyes landing on the abandoned building. JJ tilted his head to the side causing golden curls to bounce to the side as he listened for the demons they were hunting. After several moments of silence from the inside JJ moved forward motioning for his Parabati to stay close. Max did as he asked taking a deep breath and following his cousin through the old door.

JJ and Max both produced witchlight to light the way. Their shadows danced on the wall elongating and twisting in the dim light. They moved silently through the building watching for any of the demons they were hunting. So far there was nothing, not a single sign of the demons they were looking for. They passed through several doors and turned down a second hallway before JJ stopped at the door at the end of the hall and tilted his head to the side once again listening intently. JJ nodded and Max took a deep breath noticing the scent of the demons.

JJ drew a blade and named it with Max following suit. Max reached out for his parabati, his eyes asking the silent question on what approach to take. JJ rolled his eyes and shrugged before kicking down the door. Max sighed but followed his parabati into the dark room. Six sets of red eyes landed on the young shadow hunters before one stepped forward growling in anger at the interruption.

"Eat them." The demon growled his eyes locked on the two young shadowhunters.

JJ laughed it off and slipped into a warrior's stance. Max stood at his side his face displaying all the confidence he did not have. The demon growled again sniffing at the air before transforming into a gruesome beast. The demon grew larger and the pupil of his eye disappeared leaving nothing but red. Pale skin transformed into dark flaking skin, while fingers grew and nails sharpened.

JJ and Max watched in shock while the other five demons took on similar transformations. All six demons now had drool dripping off of their enlarged teeth. Max would almost compare them to dogs if they did not stand on two legs. Max glanced at his cousin worry obvious in his blue eyes. JJ refused to be shaken he brushed his golden curls away from his face and leaped into the battle. Max cursed and followed his parabati into battle.

JJ and Max fought side by side. Max wished he had put up more of a fight against coming here, he knew better, but he followed JJ anyway, he might need to rethink that habit. JJ and Max continued to battle. The battle was one of the hardest JJ and Max had ever seen. JJ moved so fast that his motions were blurred as he stayed locked in a battle with two of the demons. Max put all of his training to the test and held his own against the demon.

The sound on the blade coming up against steel like claws grated on JJ's nerves. He managed to block out the noises of the battle and dodge the attacks while still managing to get in a few attacks of his own. JJ's blade locked against one of the demon's claws while he kicked out sending the second one to the floor. JJ spun in a circle moving his blade and burying it in the first demon's chest. He didn't wait long enough to watch the demon denigrate before he flipped landing in a crouch beside the second demon who was getting up from his kick. He put as much force behind his blade as he could manage and stabbed the blade through the demon's chest his blade going through the wooden floor below.

JJ turned his attention to his parabati who had just finished off his first demon. He flashed a smile at his cousin as if to say _"I told you so."_ When Max began to point franticly behind him. JJ turned quickly as his parabati shouted "Behind you!"

JJ came face to face with the forth demon quickly reminding him that there were still three other demons. The demon let out a growl and lunged at JJ. JJ spun to the side to avoid the demon's grasp. JJ's eyes flew wide as sharp teeth sank into the muscle of his left arm. JJ let out a pained noise and tried to reach for his blade with right arm. The demon twisted to the side causing JJ to lose his balance and dropped to his knees as the teeth dug more deeply into his skin.

Max darted forward throwing his blade as hard as he could manage. The blade hit the demon in the chest, piercing its heart. The demon dropped releasing JJ. JJ stayed on the ground breathing heavily. Max rushed forward holding back his panic at the teeth marks and flowing blood on JJ's arm. He grabbed his parabati by his uninjured arm and pulled him up and towards the door.

"Get help I'll hold them off!" Max shouted shoving JJ out the door.

"Are you nuts?! They'll eat you alive!" JJ hissed back his teeth clenched against the searing pain in his arm.

JJ yanked his cousin through the door before running back down the hallway. JJ and Max slid around the corner and headed for down the first hallway. They rushed through the doorway and pulled the door shut and held onto the knob. They could already hear the last two demons coming down the hallway.

"What are we going to do? We can't run outside they would follow and that would risk the mundanes." Max said flinching as the demons slammed into the door. The wood wouldn't hold much longer Max realized.

"We fight." JJ stated keeping his eyes locked on the splintering wood.

"You're hurt." Max pointed out narrowing his blue eyes at his cousin.

"What choice do we have?!" JJ demanded as the wood made a final crack and fell apart.

"Stay at my back!" JJ shouted to his cousin as he realized Max no longer had a blade. Max let out a shocking curse before looking around trying to find a weapon.

Max stayed behind JJ while JJ moved quicker than humanly possible. JJ only had use of one arm and the pain of his left arm was clouding his senses. It burnt and ached at the same time, he really hopped these demons weren't poisonous. JJ's own self disappointment was eating away at his confidence. He should have never allowed himself to get distracted in the middle of the battle. The two demons alternated between attacking him and trying to get around him to his unarmed parabati.

JJ managed to land a few good hits spilling the demon blood onto the wooden floor. The two demons were wearing him down he wasn't sure how he would end the battle with both demons attacking him from varying directions. He lashed out stabbing one of the demons in the heart killing it, before jumping backwards as the second demon lunged at him. JJ's boot slipped in the blood coating the floor and he fell hard. The fall knocked the air from his lungs and he gasped for breath as the second demon lunged for his neck. He closed his eyes waiting for the teeth to sink into his throat.

JJ's eyes shot open as something heavy landed on his chest. The demon was dead on his chest. It quickly designated. JJ looked up his eyes finally landing on his savior, confusing him even more as the room spun around him.

Satrina Kali was standing above him. The name once again tugged at some memory. The room started to grow dim and JJ noticed there was something off about the girl. He couldn't get his mind around it but she somehow looked different, she somehow smelled different. She had no weapon and he had no idea how she even knew where he was or how she could even kill a demon.

"How di-"JJ started but the darkness flooded his vison before he could finish his thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heys! I'm baaaack! Sorry it's been so long. I moved and had no internet. I hope you're all still with me. As always R&R and of course Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI

chapter Four

The first thing JJ was aware of was the intense pounding in his head. He raised an arm to press against his pounding head, his arm didn't move and his eyes flew open in alarm. The first thing he saw was his mother's tear stained face. He started to reach for her then remembered his arm, his eyes darted to the side and he sighed in relief. Max had hold of his hand his forehead rested on the bed, he was asleep.

"Mom." JJ called, he winced his throat was dry.

"JJ!" He barely had time to react before Jessica attached herself to him.

He raised his left arm to pat his sisters back. He caught sight of a fading demon bite on his arm and groaned. Jessica stood up and attached herself to Mel. Uncle Magnus took her place and checked over the demon bite and checked his temperature. Uncle Alec gently shook Max awake. JJ pushed himself up and rested his head against the wall. Clary came forward and brushed his curls out of his face and pressed a cup of water into his hand. He swallowed it quickly and passed it to Max who placed it on the nightstand.

"What were you thinking?!" Jessica demanded standing with her hands on her hips.

"Jessica, I can handle this. Everyone out." Jace ordered.

Clary and Magnus led Jessica and Mel out of the room. Max stood and headed for the door.

"Not you." Alec said catching Max by the shoulder and turning him back around. Max sighed and settled back into his chair.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Jace demanded eyeing his son and nephew.

"I'm sorry." JJ mumbled hoping to avoid a long lecture.

"You're sorry you got caught." Jace said narrowing his eyes.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Max groaned.

"And yet you went along with it." Alec replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would we be having the same conversation if I hadn't gotten hurt?" JJ asked sitting up completely.

"Yes we would! You and Max went out by yourselves to face an unknown threat without telling anyone where you were going! You could have called your mother and I! You could have called any of your uncle's or aunt's!" Jace said his voice raising as he went on.

"It's not just that. You were poisoned. We had no way of knowing where you were, we would have had to track you and that takes precious time that might have cost you your life. We were all worried sick about both of you." Alec added glancing between Max and JJ.

"I didn't think of it that way." JJ mumbled running his hands through his hair. Jace sat down on the edge of his son's bed.

"You're both very good at what you do, but you're both still young, you make mistakes, that's why you have parents and family. We're not here to hold you back, we're here to keep you safe and guide you." Jace continued and patted his son's leg.

"Next time please think before you throw yourselves into danger." Alec added

"I want to get you home to rest." Alec added tugging Max up. Max paused to hug his parabatai before following his father.

"Dad I really am sorry." JJ said glancing up at Jace.

"I know son, just remember your actions affect others as well. Get some more rest, you need it." Jace said before hugging his son and closing the door behind himself.

JJ relaxed against the pillows before jumping back up and grabbing his phone. He scrolled through the contacts finding Satrina he pressed call and moved the phone to his ear. The phone rang and rang before going to voicemail.

"Hey, it's JJ, I think we need to talk, call me back." JJ said before hanging up and dropping the phone on the bed. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. He jumped as the phone rang, alerting him to a text message.

_Meet me at Takis tomorrow for lunch._

JJ replied and dropped the phone on the night stand and laid down pulling the covers over his head and let sleep take him.

**JJ glanced around trying to ignore the darkness pressing in all around him. His footsteps echoed all around him. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He was beginning to get worried. He forced it down and scanned the area around himself once more. His eyes found a pinprick of light. He focused on it and made is way across the room. The light grew larger and brighter as he approached. He passed through the light and blinked against the brightness. JJ's eyes adjusted then his face drained of color, hanging along the wall was his family. Red smoke formed in his peripheral vision he swung around on his heel coming face to face with a greater demon. **_Lilith _**he whispered before crumpling. **

JJ sat up his heart hammered away in his chest and sweat coated his head making his golden curls cling to his forehead. It's just a dream, he told himself. He threw the blanket off and stood up he crossed the room in the dim sunlight that filtered through the window. He opened the door and tiptoed down the hall. He paused at Jessica's room his heart lifting when he saw he sleeping. He continued down the hall peaking in his parents room. He let out a sigh of relief before going back to his room for a shower.

He stepped out of the shower and got dressed, pulling on jeans and a button down shirt. He took a deep breath and perked up when he smelled breakfast, he was starving. He hurried down to the kitchen he greeted his mother and father before hurrying through his meal.

"Did you even taste it?" Jace asked laughing at his son. JJ grinned and placed his dishes in the sink and washed them up before drying them and putting them away.

JJ went to the music room. He sat down and ran his fingers over the piano keys before beginning a song. He lost himself in the music. He let the melody carry him away. He glanced at his phone and jumped up and ran for his room. He tugged on his socks and shoes.

"I'm going to Takis" JJ called out to his father before darting out the door.

JJ came to a stop just outside the door. He bent over gasping for breath. He straightened up and strolled through the door glancing around for Trina. He settled into a booth and relaxed. The door opened again and he stared. Trina was making her way to the booth. She was dressed in a short black dress with black flats. He grinned as we sat down across from him. They ordered their food.

"I'm guessing this is about the other night?" She asked.

"Yeah. The night is a blur but I remember seeing you, you saved us. You didn't even have a weapon, how did you find us? How did you kill that demon?" He asked.

"I tracked you." She replied

"Tracked me?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I was worried about you." She smiled. JJ found himself smiling back.

"How did you kill that demon?" He asked

"I'm a warlock" she said staring at him with a grin on her face.

"Ohh." He smiled back and relaxed having his questions answered.

"You can't tell anyone though." She added

"Why? My family won't mind." He said his smile fading.

"JJ if you tell anyone who and what I am I'll have to stop seeing you." She replied.

"Alright I won't say anything, I promise." He said feeling uneasy. She smiled and leaned across the table to kiss his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: all tarot cards and meaning from Google and I have very little knowledge of how it works, I'm twisting it to fit the story. Anyways R&R and enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI

Chapter 5

"I just think it's strange that she doesn't want anyone to know who she is, she saved your life and we're hardly going to be upset at her for being a warlock, I mean my dad is a warlock." Max said while pick his way through his salad avoiding the carrots.

"Maybe its not that shes a warlock maybe it's just that her parents are strict?" JJ replied.

"If her parents were that strict she wouldn't be running around following us that late at night." Max answered.

"Maybe they've forbidden her to date until she's older?" JJ tried again. He pushed the rest of his food to the side and dropped money on the table.

Max rolled his eyes. "Look I just think it's weird, and I definitely think you should at least tell someone, just in case." Max said standing and following his parabatai out the door.

"I did tell someone." JJ replied.

"Good." Max said glad his parabatai was thinking straight this time.

"I told you." JJ continued.

"No, no, JJ I don't count." He said walking beside JJ.

"Sure you do, you're my parabatai." JJ said waiting for Max to open the door to his house.

"I meant an adult, someone who can actually help if something goes wrong!" Max whispered harshly now that they were inside the house. They kicked off their boots on the mat and headed to Max's room.

"Wrong?" JJ replied. He remembered a dream he had but it was all fuzzy now, mostly he remembered the panicked feeling afterward.

"She's just a girl, what could possibly go wrong?" JJ asked dropping onto Max's bed.

"By the angel don't say that!" Max said narrowing his eyes.

"You worry too much." JJ said grinning.

"You worry too little!" Max shouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ahh, the old parabatai argument." Magnus said appearing in the doorway.

"Dad what happened to knocking?!" Max asked irritably

"Knocking is so last year." Magnus said waving him off.

"Anyway Melina wants to go to the zoo, no idea why, smelly animals, Alec decided it's a good idea, you guys coming?" He asked.

"I have a date." JJ replied.

"JJ.." Max trailed off warningly. Magnus raised an eyebrow filing the information away for later.

"Relax, its just Tiffany, the girl from the theatre." JJ said

"Okay, yeah I'm coming to the zoo." Max said visably relaxed, hopefully they would hit it off and JJ would dump Trina.

"See you in the morning? JJ asked hesitantly, wondering if his parabatai was still upset with him

"I'll be there." Max replied reassuringly and followed JJ to the door.

JJ glanced down at the address Tiffany sent, then set out. He tried figuring out what Max was so worked up about. Yeah, its a little strange that she doesn't want anyone to know who she is. The worst that could happen though he figured would be the some sadness if he ended having to end the relationship. It was no reason to get so worked up.

JJ pushed the thoughts away and knocked on the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling when Tiffany stepped out. She dressed in a modest skirt and a matching top. Her shoes had a slight heel.

"I didn't think you would actually ask me out." Tiffany said taking his hand.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested." JJ replied. She shot him an unreadable look.

"So, what movie did you want to see?" JJ asked

"Actually, I was thinking we could do something else." Tiffany said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." JJ said.

JJ followed Tiffany. She led the way going up a few blocks and taking a left before coming to a stop.

"A psychic?" JJ asked glancing at Tiffany.

"I just thought it would be something different." Tiffany said shrugging.

"Well I've never went on a date to a psychic but I'll try anything once." JJ said. Tiffany smiled and led the way up the stairs. He smiled and shook his head but allowed her to pull him after her.

"What can I do for you today?" A younger lady asked sitting behind the desk, she eyed JJ smiling up at him.

"My date and I would like a tarot reading." Tiffany said narrowing her eyes. JJ smiled and pulled Tiffany closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Right this way." She led them through the curtains and motioned to a wooden table with a cloth draped over it.

"Who am I reading first?" She asked.

"JJ." Tiffany said.

JJ and The psychic sat together and Tiffany took the seat opposite them. The psychic shuffled and JJ cut the deck, she dealt the cards in a cross like shape and began his reading.

"The fool, upright, meaning beginnings." The psychic tapped the card, JJ smiled.

"Strength, upright, meaning courage" JJ nodded along.

"Hmm, the wheel of fortune and justice both reversed, meaning bad luck and dishonesty." She said. JJ narrowed his eyes.

"Three of cups reversed meaning a troubled family or friend relationship." JJ glanced at Tiffany, his smile fading.

"Two of swords, upright meaning inability to make up ones mind." JJ leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Three of swords upright, meaning being negatively affected by the actions of someone else." JJ glanced up at Tiffany across the table, Tiffany was frowning down at the cards.

"Seven of swords, upright, means betrayal." She continued.

"That's it, I'm done!" JJ said reaching out and mixing up the cards.

"But there were two cards left." The psychic said.

"I don't care. Read Tiffany's and I'll pay for two readings." JJ said standing and moving towards the curtains.

"Actually I think we should go." Tiffany said moving next to JJ.

"Ring me up." JJ said. Standing in front of the counter.

"No charge." She said frowning at JJ and watcing as he turned around and walked out.

"I'm sorry, I thought it might be fun" Tiffany said as the door closed behind them.

"It's alright, I don't believe in that stuff anyway." JJ said when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Where to now?" JJ asked

"The zoo?" She asked.

"Let's not, we can do that next time." JJ said quickly.

"Will there be a next time?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I would like there to be." JJ said.

"Even though you're having a crappy time?" Tiffany asked.

"It's not about what we do, its about spending time together, next time we'll just skip the psychic." He said laughing.

"Alright, let's go to the park then." Tiffany decided. JJ nodded in agreement.

They made the quick walk to the park. They stopped to by ice cream. Vanilla for JJ and mint chocolate chip for Tiffany. They walked hand in hand along a winding path.

"This is nice." Tiffany said between bites of ice cream.

"Yes it is." JJ said smiling at her.

They finished their ice cream and continued their walk. Tiffany shivered when the wind blew through the trees. JJ smiled and shrugged off his long sleeve shirt and handed it to her leaving him in his under shirt.

"I think I'd better get home, its a school night" Tiffany said glancing at the setting sun.

"Let's go then." JJ smiled and recaptured her hand.

* * *

><p>JJ released her when they reached her house.<p>

"I had a nice time" Tiffany said.

"So did I." JJ answered.

He pulled her in for a long kiss. Tiffany's fingers curled in his hair as he tightened his hold around her waist. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip she gasped in surprise, the door flew open and and she jumped away from him blushing. JJ groaned.

"Tiffany its time to come inside." The older man said moving aside. Tiffany slipped past him still blushing. The older man watched JJ with narrowed eyes.

"Call me!" JJ shouted hoping Tiffany could hear him. The older man slammed the door in his face.

JJ laughed and darted down the stairs and started walking toward the institute. JJ's phone vibrated against his leg, he paused and dug it out reading the message.

Trina: _meet me at pandemonium?_

"Omw" JJ typed out and pressed send. He turned back around and walked passed Tiffany's house heading for pandemonium.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've got nothing. Oh possible foreshadowing in this chapter. R&R and of course enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.

Chapter Six

JJ wove his way through the crowd, the music blaring all around him. JJ's eyes narrowed in concentration, listening to his parabatai argue with him. The phone slipped and he reached up to place it back between his ear and shoulder. He scanned the dancers looking for Trina.

"I'm coming down there." Max said, JJ barely heard him over the music.

"That would be kind of awkward, the whole third wheel concept you know." JJ replied, moving with new determination as he spotted Trina sitting at a table.

"I don't care, I don't like this." Max responded.

"This again?" JJ asked. Silence.

JJ pulled the phone away from his ear glancing down the phone displayed the home screen. He scowled and tucked the phone into his pocket. He slid into the seat across from Trina.

"I ordered for you, hope you don't mind." Trina said smiling across the table.

"Not at all." JJ answered taking a sip from the glass in front of him. He bit down on his lip fighting to keep it down.

"How did you manage that? We're under age." JJ wondered.

"Fake ID, anything interesting happen today?" She asked studying him in the pulsing lights.

"Nope." JJ replied shortly, his heart sped up wondering if she somehow knew about Tiffany.

"Hurry up, you owe me a dance for making me wait." She said with a pout, nodding toward the glass.

"My apologies my lady." JJ answered swallowing the drink without tasting it. He stood and offered her his hand.

JJ led the way pulling Trina through the dancers. He found a suitable place and released her hand before turning to face her. The music pounded and the lights flashed, JJ and Trina danced. JJ kept eye contact while wondering what the hell he was going to do. Trina or Tiffany. It was hard. He was going to have to make a decision soon.

"You're not into this are you?" Trina asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"It's the song." JJ lied. He shook his head he was becoming too good at that.

"That's fine, we can sit until one comes on that you like." Trina said. They walked back to the table Trina paused to order two more drinks flashing a fake ID.

"We should get to know each other, let's play twenty questions." Trina suggested.

"Sure, ladies first." JJ said smiling.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Hmm anything except white, what's your favorite season?" He answered then asked.

"Fall, are you a boxer or brief kind of guy?" She asked. JJ grinned and opened his mouth to answer.

"Excuse us, duty calls." Max interrupted.

"I'll be back, should only take a few minutes." JJ said narrowing his eyes at his parabatai.

JJ got up and followed Max through the crowd. Max stopped at a storage room and held the door open. JJ sighed and walked past him pulling his witchlight out as the door shut. Max fumbled with the knob before locking it and turning to face JJ.

"I thought you were going out with Tiffany?" Max asked.

"We're not exclusive." JJ defended feeling guilty.

"Does she know that?" Max asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why do you care? You don't know her." JJ responded.

"I like her better than Trina." Max replied.

"You don't know her either." JJ pointed out narrowing his eyes at Max across the witchlight.

"She's suspicious, something is off about her." Max argued.

"I can't believe you came all the way here to have the same argument again." JJ said.

"You're playing with fire." JJ and Max quickly turned to the voice.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone else was in here." Max said.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." JJ said glaring at the stranger.

"It's also rude to date two women at once." The older male replied, JJ caught sight of an extra eye. He wasn't a demon, probably a warlock JJ decided.

"It's also none of your business." JJ replied scowling.

"Careful now, I'm trying to help you." The older boy said a smirk twisting on his painted lips.

"I don't need your help." JJ snapped.

"We'll just go somewhere else." Max said pulling on JJ's arm.

"Teenagers always think they know everything, there is darkness headed your way. If I were you, I'd run and hide while I still could." The warlock said ignoring both of their comments.

"What?" Max asked

"What the hell does that mean?!" JJ demanded.

"When its all said and done you'll ask yourself if it was all worth it, I hope for your sake the answer is yes." The warlock continued.

"Look, I don't want or need to hear your cryptic crap." JJ snapped turning and heading for the door.

"Tread carefully shadowhunter, your path is littered with deep holes, I advise retreat, heed my warning." The warlock said.

"I won't." JJ said fumbling with the lock.

"Ave Atque Vale Jace Lucian." The warlock responded.

JJ's hand froze on the door knob. Max pulled out a blade and named it. The light flared up to reveal an empty storage room.

"I need a drink." JJ said with a forced calm.

"We need to go home." Max said sliding the weapon back into his belt as JJ got the door open.

JJ shook his head and shoved his way through the crowd. Max cursed and followed his parabatai offering quick apologies to the people being shoved aside. Max caught up as JJ made it back to the table and picked up his drink. Max snatched it out of his hand.

"We're going home, now." Max said setting the drink back down.

"Excuse me, Max is it? Can I talk to you alone?" Trina asked, both boys raised their eyebrows but Max sighed and followed her several feet away.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but I would like to fix it." Trina said giving him a thin smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Don't play with me, that coy shit might work on my parabatai but it doesn't work on me." Max said glaring down at the girl.

"Fine, I always get what I want and right now its JJ, its been JJ for a while. You and I won't have a problem as long as you stay out of my way, because I will have him one way or another." She replied with a threat in her tone.

"Over my dead body." Max said in a tone that seemed to imply a promise.

Max turned on his heel and walked back past the table, grabbed JJ's arm and dragged him through the crowd.

"Call me!" Trina shouted at their backs, JJ grinned and Max scowled.


End file.
